


Los cieńszy od papieru

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, F/F, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 5.0, femmeslash, post-canon (Frozen)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Napisane na akcję Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 5.0 na Forum Mirriel do życzenia Nefertiti: „Chciałabym przeczytać femmeslash z jedną z bohaterek Disney’a w roli głównej. Moje ulubione bohaterki to Elsa, Roszpunka, Mulan, Moana, Merida i Ariel, ale inna bohaterka także mnie ucieszy. Oczywiście może to być również tekst o głębokiej przyjaźni dwóch kobiet z tylko delikatnie zarysowanym wątkiem romantycznym. Może to być także crossover kilku filmów Disney'a”.





	Los cieńszy od papieru

**Author's Note:**

> _Ambicją sięgamy wyżej nieba, ale los nasz jest cieńszy od papieru_  
>  przysłowie chińskie

Kiedy znaleziono ją przy brzegu morza, była cała sina i bardzo się trzęsła, a przynajmniej tak twierdzili rybacy. Krótkie włosy lepiły jej się do twarzy, proste ubrania ledwie zakrywały zziębnięte ciało. Chlusnęła wodą, gdy jeden z rybaków uderzył ją w pierś. Charknęła i wyjęczała coś niezrozumiałego, ale nie otworzyła oczu.  
  
W ciągu kolejnych dni Elsa codziennie odwiedzała komnatę, w której ulokowano przybyszkę. Ta nie odzyskiwała przytomności, ale czasem mamrotała przez sen lub kręciła się na wielkim łożu, leżąc wśród grubych pierzyn i koców. Anna i Kristoff pomagali Elsie w zajmowaniu się nieznajomą: przynosili nowe opatrunki, zaglądali do niej co jakiś czas i wymieniali pościel. Drugiego dnia od przybycia kobieta dostała lekkiej gorączki i wtedy cała trójka siedziała przy jej łóżku, starając się zbić temperaturę zimnymi okładami oraz ocierać pot skapujący dziewczynie ze skroni, zbierający się na brwiach, nad ustami i na szyi. Po jakimś czasie gorączka ustąpiła, a rozpalona, nieco szarawa skóra nieznajomej bardzo powoli zaczęła nabierać kolorów.  
  
Całymi dniami palono w kominku, tak że w izbie panowało przyjemne ciepło, ale Elsie i tak prawie krajało się serce, gdy patrzyła na jej ciało.  
  
Drobne i niskie, ukształtowane po kobiecemu, a jednak niezupełnie delikatne. Nie było ono miękkie ani subtelne, a raczej sprężyste i twarde niczym ze stali. Wąskie biodra z wystającymi kośćmi miednicy, które napinały elastyczną skórę, dalej silne uda, smukłe łydki — nogi przybyszki miały w sobie coś, co przywodziło Elsie na myśl lekkość, skoczność i ostrą precyzję. Na dłoniach i palcach o połamanych paznokciach widać było kilka blizn, podobnie na nadgarstkach i przedramionach, ale największą, jeszcze niezabliźnioną raną była ta po prawej stronie żeber. Długa czerwonawa krecha, ciągnąca się pod skosem od nerki aż pod pierś, odznaczała się wyraźnie na połaci skóry. Proste cięcie — jak od noża czy miecza — owinięte w trzy cienkie bandaże i obwiązane rzemykiem.  
  
Elsa regularnie zmieniała opatrunek, przemywała ranę, by nie wdało się zakażenie, i zastanawiała się, przez co przeszła leżąca przed nią dziewczyna. Zdawała się wciąż całkiem młoda, na pewno nie starsza niż Elsa, ale jej skóra i mięśnie zdradzały przynajmniej część trudnych przeżyć. W pewnym momencie musiano poddać ją długotrwałemu intensywnemu wysiłkowi fizycznemu — zapewne uczyła się szybko biegać, bić, walczyć, władać bronią. Ranę na boku zadano jej albo w trakcie treningu, albo już po nim, być może podczas jakichś walk.  
  
Jednak Elsa wiedziała, że wśród skandynawskich sąsiadów żaden od lat nie prowadził wojny ani żaden nie stoczył ostatnio nawet krótkiej bitwy, w której mogła brać udział nieznajoma. Musiała zatem pochodzić ona z bardzo daleka. Wskazywał na to również jej wygląd — raczej ciemnawy kolor skóry, trochę inny niż niemalże biała cera Elsy czy Anny, i włosy czarne jak smoła. Elsa uchyliła kiedyś jej powieki i ujrzała tak samo ciemne oczy. Prawie nie dało się odróżnić źrenicy.  
  
Dwa tygodnie później nieznajoma otworzyła oczy samodzielnie. Stało się to w obecności Elsy, wtedy gdy nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. Kobieta rozejrzała się nieprzytomnie po komnacie, prześlizgując wzrokiem po Elsie, ale wcale jej nie dostrzegając, nie tak naprawdę, po czym wybełkotała coś zupełnie niezrozumiałego i znów zapadła w sen. Przez kilka kolejnych dni budziła się co jakiś czas, wciąż po trosze zamroczona oraz oszołomiona, oraz zagubiona w otaczającej ją rzeczywistości. Elsa zawsze głaskała ją po głowie — uspokajająco, jak miała nadzieję — i uciszała jak małe dziecko, bez słów, a raczej cichym, nieco monotonnym „ćśśś”. Przybyszka przestawała mamrotać i kręciła się na łóżku lub szła spać, ale niekiedy obserwowała Elsę. Zdawało się, że z dnia na dzień jej wzrok staje się coraz mniej mętny.  
  
Któregoś dnia, gdy Elsa zmieniała opatrunek przy ranie na żebrach, dziewczyna nagle otworzyła usta i wydała z siebie kilka dziwnych dźwięków, nieco syczących, ale raczej miękkich i krótkich. Brzmiało to, jakby głoski same uciekały jej z języka, tak na kształt drobinek pyłu wzlatujących w powietrze przy najlżejszym drgnięciu powierzchni — niezatrzymanie, lekko, ledwo spostrzeżenie.  
  
— Nie rozumiem — odparła Elsa, wsłuchując się w jasną melodię głosu przybyszki, tak zupełnie niepasującą do tej twardości jej ciała. Palce królowej znieruchomiały, a ona sama przeniosła wzrok na leżącą przy niej dziewczynę. — Nie wiem, co mówisz.  
  
Ta otworzyła oczy szerzej i złapała Elsę za rękę. Elsa wzdrygnęła się; dotyk był mocny, twardy, ostry.  
  
— Ty mów...  _mówisz_  po germańsku — odezwała się niepewnie. — Gdzie ja jestem?  
  
Ona także mówiła po germańsku, ale z silnymi naleciałościami swojego własnego narzecza — głoski zdawały się być miękkie i jakby krótsze, niektóre lekko zniekształcone, lżejsze. Posługiwała się jednak germańszczyzną całkiem zręcznie, o ile można było stwierdzić to po tych dwóch zdaniach.  
  
— W Skandynawii — odpowiedziała Elsa, obserwując reakcję przybyszki. — Znaleźliśmy cię przy nieprzytomną brzegu morza.  
  
Nieznajoma kiwnęła i obróciła głowę, by spojrzeć w kierunku okna. Było ono jednak zbyt wysoko, żeby z pozycji łóżka móc spojrzeć na ziemię, dlatego jedyne, co mogła ujrzeć, to przejrzyste, błękitne niebo i stojące wysoko na nim słońce.  
  
Elsa uważnie obserwowała jej profil.  
  
— Mam na imię Elsa, a ty? — zapytała w końcu. — Skąd jesteś?  
  
Przybyszka szybko przeniosła na nią wzrok. Zdawało się, że nic nie powie, jednak po chwili milczącego przypatrywania się królowej odparła cicho:  
  
— Ja Mulan. Z Chin.  
  
Zaraz potem Elsa skończyła owijać jej ranę nowym bandażem, więc Mulan obróciła się tyłem i albo zasnęła, albo po prostu uciekła od dalszej rozmowy.  
  


***

  
  
Minął prawie miesiąc od przybycia Mulan i nikogo w zamku już nie dziwiła jej obecność. Wciąż była obolała, a cięta rana na boku jeszcze nie zasklepiła się do końca, ale dziewczyna wstawała z łóżka i przechadzała się po komnacie. Elsa i Anna kilka razy wzięły ją na krótki spacer po korytarzach pałacu.  
  
Mulan była cicha i nieco wycofana, ale odpowiadała na zadawane pytania i mówiła o Chinach, o swojej rodzinie, o wychowywaniu na idealną córkę i żonę. Jako kobieta zobowiązana była do umiejętnego nalewania herbaty, gry na jakimś instrumencie i znajomości przynajmniej jednego języka obcego oprócz ojczystego chińskiego[1]. Nie miała być silna i skoczna. Elsa zdawała sobie jednak sprawę, że nieporadne kroki stawiane przez Mulan spowodowane były tylko i wyłącznie odniesionymi ranami i że gdyby była zdrowa, mogłaby im zaprezentować cały wachlarz umiejętności wojownika. Elsa nigdy jednak o to nie pytała.  
  
Podczas jednego z cichych, ciepłych wieczorów Mulan siedziała na parapecie, zawinięta w dwa grube koce, i obserwowała słońce, które tonęło wśród głębokich morskich wód, chowało się za horyzont i zabierało ze sobą całe światło. Ona i Elsa rozmawiały półgłosem — Mulan czasami zacinała się na niektórych słowach, nie mogąc ich sobie przypomnieć albo nie do końca potrafiąc wymówić twarde, germańskie głoski, ale Elsa już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaiła. Opowieści Mulan zdawały się przez to niejako ciekawsze, bardziej ubarwione innością.  
  
— Na Chiny napadli Hunowie — odezwała się nagle po chwili ciszy, zapatrzona za okno, gdzie ciemność zdążyła już pochłonąć cały świat. Tylko kilka drobnych, lichych gwiazd na coraz czarniejszym niebie odbijało się gdzieniegdzie na falującej powierzchni morza; błyszczały one jak srebrne monety wypadłe na ziemię z rozprutej sakwy. — Uważałam, że mój ojciec jest zbyt stary, żeby iść do...  _wojska_. — Wymówiła to słowo niepewnie, jakby nie do końca je znała. — Więc w nocy obcięłam włosy, przebrałam się za mężczyznę i uciekłam. Weszłam do wojska za niego.  
  
Przeniosła wzrok na Elsę, siedzącą na fotelu przy łóżku i wpatrującą się w Mulan.  
  
— Przez jakiś czas udawało mi się wszystkich nabierać, ale kiedy ktoś zranił mnie mieczem, mój kapitan odkrył prawdę. Musiałam odejść.  
  
Blask świec oświetlał jej szczupłą, nieco pociągłą twarz i delikatnie zarysowywał kości policzkowe. Włosy, mimo że wciąż raczej krótkie, opadały na ramiona dziewczyny, a szczupłe palce trzymały brzegi koca. Zwinięta w kłębek, Mulan zdawała się zupełnie inna niż w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, kiedy każdy jej ruch przywodził na myśl ostrą dyscyplinę, której ją poddano — w tym momencie była bardzo wrażliwa. Na odsłoniętej pozycji.  
  
A jednak ta kobieta przez dłuższy czas służyła w wojsku. Nie z własnej woli — podjęła tę decyzję w trosce o ojca, ale skoro tak umiejętnie radziła sobie z konsekwencjami, musiała być w tym naprawdę dobra.  
  
— Jakim cudem znalazłaś się aż tutaj? — spytała Elsa. — Chiny są bardzo daleko.  
  
Mulan spojrzała na nią uważnie, tak że Elsa czuła się bardzo mała i niedoświadczona, a potem odparła:  
  
— Byłam sama. Mój kapitan wcześniej doceniał mnie i chyba nawet lubił, ale kiedy tylko odkrył prawdę, wyrzucił mnie z drużyny. To bolało. Sądziłam, że mam w nim przyjaciela, ale on zostawił mnie z tą raną na pastwę losu i zniknął wraz z resztą. Potem znaleźli mnie Hunowie, złapali i wywieźli na północny zachód, a tam sprzedali jakimś ludom jako niewolnicę. Nie wiem komu, nie znałam ich języka... Miałam być chyba przeznaczona do dalszej sprzedaży, bo umieszczono mnie na statku z innymi dziewczynami. Wszystkie miały jasne włosy i oczy i żadna nie mówiła po chińsku, więc nawet wśród ludzi w takiej samej sytuacji czułam się samotna... — Zamilkła na chwilę. — Na morzu był sztorm i potem nie pamiętam zbyt wiele. Chyba się rozbiliśmy. Nie wiem, co stało się z innymi.  
  
Elsa przypomniała sobie, jak Kristoff, zaalarmowany okrzykami rybaków, wybiegł z zamku i od razu skierował się ku brzegowi. Zebrał się całkiem pokaźny tłumek gapiów; każdy chciał obejrzeć nieznajomą znalezioną przy morzu, zwłaszcza tak zupełnie inną od jasnowłosych i jasnoskórych mieszkańców królestwa. Elsa i Anna dotarły tam niedługo później, opuściwszy swoje zamkowe komnaty. Zobaczyły Kristoffa, który — już z nieprzytomnym ciałem Mulan w ramionach — kierował się z powrotem ku pałacowi. Wtedy wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, w atmosferze nerwowości i zaniepokojenia; Elsa nie zastanawiała się zbyt mocno, skąd wzięła się tu ta młoda kobieta. Liczyło się tylko to, by jej pomóc.  
  
Dopiero w ciągu kolejnych dni, gdy obserwowała, jak ta mruczy przez sen, wierci się na posłaniu albo oddycha ciężko, Elsa cały czas myślała. Kim jest przybyszka? Co przeszła? Jak się tu znalazła? W pewnym momencie zaczęła nawet podejrzewać, że może to jakaś mieszkanka morskich głębin albo czarownica, ale zanim ta myśl zdążyła zagnieździć się w jej umyśle, Elsa rzuciła długie spojrzenie na twarz nieznajomej i poczuła, że chodzi o coś innego. Nie była jednak pewna o co.  
  
— Widzę, że jesteś zaskoczona — odezwała się nagle Mulan.  
  
Było to tak niespodziewane, że Elsa zaniemówiła. Mulan nigdy nie nawiązywała bezpośrednio do uczuć, zwykle mówiła ogólnikami albo rzucała faktami i ich ocenę zostawiała Elsie.  
  
— Nie stało mi się nic złego — dodała. — Chyba mieli przeznaczyć mnie na służącą. Ale sztorm pokrzyżował im plany.  
  
Rozprostowała nogi i zdjęła je z parapetu. Koc, dotąd owijający całe jej ciało, rozprostował się nieco i rozchylił. Elsa spostrzegła ubranie, które Mulan dostała w zamku, i kawałek bandaża wciąż ochraniającego jej ranę. Zdążyła się ona już zasklepić i zacząć bliźnić, ale Elsa naciskała, by nadal ją bandażować w razie co.  
  
Mulan oparła obie ręce o parapet i spojrzała na Elsę uważniej.  
  
— Jesteś królową — rzekła.  
  
Elsa tylko kiwnęła głową. Nigdy tego nie ukrywała, dlatego to nagłe stwierdzenie oczywistości wzbudziło w niej ciekawość.  
  
— Dlaczego się mną zajmujesz? — kontynuowała Mulan. — Czemu nie przysłałaś do mnie kogoś ze swoich poddanych?  
  
Pochyliła się bliżej Elsy i teraz dzieliło je nie więcej niż pół metra. W komnacie Mulan mocniej palono w kominku, tak by jej wciąż słabawe ciało nie rozchorowało się po raz kolejny, ale ciepło panowało w całym zamku. Sukienka Elsy sięgała jej zatem jedynie do kolan i gdyby tylko Elsa chciała, mogłaby wyciągnąć nogi przed siebie i pozwolić, by otoczył je przyjemny materiał koca, który spływał Mulan z ramion, marszczył się na parapecie i ciągnął aż do jej skrzyżowanych kostek. Mulan piętą lewej stopy stukała powoli w kamienną ścianę pod oknem.  
  
W innych komnatach czekały na Elsę dokumenty do przejrzenia, decyzje do podjęcia i inne ważne sprawy, którymi musiała zajmować się jako królowa. Dlaczego zatem spędzała czas na rozmowach z nieznajomą?  
  
— Nie wiem — odparła.  
  
Stopy Mulan znieruchomiały, a ona sama zdawała się wstrzymać oddech. Po kilku sekundach takiego cichego wpatrywania się w siebie — gdy Elsa sądziła, że jeszcze chwila, a wydarzy się coś zupełnie niespodziewanego, choć nie miała pojęcia co — Mulan rzuciła jej lekki uśmiech i odchyliła się z powrotem do tyłu. Owinęła się ciaśniej ciepłym materiałem i ustawiła stopy na parapecie, a brodę oparła na kolanach. Koc zniknął z zasięgu nóg Elsy, ale Mulan nie spuszczała z niej wzroku.  
  


***

  
  
Mulan nabierała sił. Powoli, to prawda, jednak z dnia na dzień wydawała się żywsza, pełniejsza kolorów i jakby bardziej realna. Czasami potykała się podczas chodzenia albo upuszczała trzymane przedmioty, jednak zdawało się, że to nie są już zachowania typowe dla osoby chorej lub poszkodowanej, a raczej dla  _Mulan_  samej w sobie. Dziewczyna częściej żartowała — wciąż trochę niepewnie, jakby nie wiedziała, czy jej żarty w obcym języku były tak samo zabawne — częściej wychodziła z zamku i częściej rozmawiała z mieszkańcami. Niekiedy zacinała się na trudniejszych słowach, ale wtedy umiała porozumieć się za pomocą gestów albo prostszych opisów, dlatego zyskała ostrożną sympatię innych.  
  
Raz zeszła do kuchni w towarzystwie Anny i pomogła kucharce w przygotowaniu raczej nieskomplikowanej potrawy według starego chińskiego przepisu, kiedy indziej obie w towarzystwie Kristoffa wybrały się na krótką przejażdżkę karocą — Anna przytoczyła potem Elsie wszystkie opowieści Mulan o roślinności Chin, nieco innej od tutejszej. Zdawało się, że Mulan lubi spędzać czas wśród Skandynawów i że odnajduje się w zupełnie nowym świecie całkiem dobrze.  
  
Anna zapytała Elsę, czemu ona i Mulan nie rozmawiają już ze sobą tak często. Czyżby się pokłóciły? Może Elsie nie przypadła do gustu osobowość już nie tak nieznajomej dziewczyny, a zajmowała się nią tylko z poczucia obowiązku? Elsa ze śmiechem wyjaśniła, że to nic takiego, że widują się na śniadaniach i czasem spotykają wieczorami, a wtedy długo rozmawiają. W ciągu dnia każda ma jednak inne zajęcia — w dodatku Elsie nie wolno przecież zaniedbywać spraw mieszkańców królestwa. Annie od razu ulżyło; zbliżyły się nieco z Mulan i najwyraźniej zależało jej na dobrym samopoczuciu przybyszki.  
  
Ospałe poranki Elsa spędzała na powolnym przeglądaniu wszelkich drobnych spraw, niezbyt ważnych, jednak wymagających załatwienia. Około południa lubiła wyjść do ludzi — rozmawiała z mieszkańcami zamku oraz okolicznymi piekarzami, rybakami, marynarzami i handlarzami, dzięki czemu zdobywała informacje o całym królestwie. Spędzała na tym całkiem sporo czasu i kiedy wracała do pałacu, niebo zwykle zaczynało już się ściemniać. Ostatnimi czasy musiała spieszyć się coraz bardziej; nadchodząca noc polarna skracała dzień, robiło się też zimniej i zimniej. Elsa zaczęła nosić długie suknie z rękawami sięgającymi nadgarstków i ocieplane buty.  
  
Jednak po powrocie do pałacu zdejmowała ciężkie obuwie i wsuwała lżejsze pantofle, tak by nie było słychać, jak idzie korytarzem do komnaty Mulan.  
  
Ta w czasie wolnym zwykła siadywać na szerokim parapecie i wpatrywać się w morze oraz odległą linię horyzontu, czasami szydełkowała bądź nuciła coś po chińsku, ale kiedy Elsa wchodziła do pomieszczenia, Mulan od razu na nią spoglądała. Włosy, trochę dłuższe niż wtedy, gdy ją znaleziono, nosiła rozpuszczone i gdy obracała głowę w stronę drzwi, kosmyki falowały w powietrzu. Na ramionach lubiła mieć koc albo cieplejszą narzutę — kamienne ściany z dnia na dzień stawały się coraz bardziej lodowate i mimo że służba paliła w kominkach, od murów wciąż biło lekkim chłodem — jednak gdy Elsa łagodnie zsuwała ten materiał z jej ciała, Mulan nigdy nie protestowała.  
  
Ręce Elsy, zimne jak sople lodu, przesuwały się po skórze dziewczyny w niespiesznym tempie. Pod opuszkami wyczuwała gęsią skórkę — być może od chłodu, a być może wcale nie — ale przymykające się oczy Mulan wskazywały na to, że nie miała ona nic przeciwko. Sama wyciągała pobliźnione dłonie i składała je na wzniesieniach ramion Elsy, a potem sunęła nimi w dół, obejmowała łokcie i spływała niżej, aż po nadgarstki — niepoznaczone bliznami, ale z błękitem żył przebijającym przez papier-jasną skórę — po czym splatała ich palce razem. Ciepłe Mulan, chłodne Elsy, kontrastujące też barwą cery — różne, a ciasno się wzajem obejmujące.  
  
Mulan umiała zręcznie rozsupłać wiązania sukni Elsy. Odgarniała jej włosy i nosem przesuwała po szyi, a potem królowa obejmowała Mulan ciaśniej, tak żeby były bliżej i mogły spojrzeć sobie w oczy.  
  
Kiedy Elsa zrobiła to po raz pierwszy — o wiele ostrożniej niż za każdym kolejnym, o wiele też lękliwiej — Mulan dała się odsunąć od okna i patrzyła na Elsę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dopiero po kilku długich chwilach, gdy nie odrywały od siebie wzroku i oddychały ze świstem — a może tylko się tak Elsie wydawało — Mulan opuściła wzrok na jej usta i spytała:  
  
— Czy mogę... cię  _pocałować_?  
  
Ale czy to zawahanie podyktowane było nieznajomością języka czy czymś innym, tego Elsa nawet nie umiała się domyślać. Stać ją było jedynie na skinienie głową.  
  
Dopiero później nauczyła się sięgać po więcej, dotknąć dalej, pocałować nie tylko wargi. Gdy tylko materiał sukni spływał z ciała, Mulan podążała za nim palcami, a skóra Elsy, zwykle chłodniejsza niż skora przeciętnego człowieka, pod naporem jej dłoni nabierała rumieńców.  
  
Wcześniej, wśród puszystych kołder i koców, ciało Mulan zdawało się ostre i mocne, aż biła z niego ta żołnierska dyscyplina. Ale kiedy palce Elsy zaczęły wędrować po nim nie w celu odszukania ran czy zmienienia bandaża, królowa odkryła, jak miękka jest skóra Mulan i jak podatne na dotyk jest jej ciało.  
  
Pocałunki i dłonie były wszędzie. Mulan potrafiła wprawić Elsę w zdumienie swoją zwinnością i gibkością — najbardziej prężna była jednak wyobraźnia dziewczyny, pozwalająca jej na sunięcie rękami po twarzy Elsy, obejmowaniu tułowia i raczej śmiałym — choć chyba podszytym wątpliwościami — schodzeniem w dół, coraz niżej.   
  
Potem przez dłuższy czas musiały leżeć obok siebie, by móc znów złapać dech.  
  


***

  
  
Mulan biegła.  
  
Elsa obserwowała ją z okna swojej komnaty. Dziewczyna sprawnie poruszała nogami i pędziła przed siebie jak strzała, a włosy, przewiązane tylko jednym rzemykiem, powiewały za nią jak maszt.  
  
Nie był to pierwszy raz — Mulan coraz częściej spędzała czas na ćwiczeniach przy brzegu morza, czym udowodniła, że wróciła do pełni sił i już nie wymaga troskliwej opieki. Nie nosiła nawet bandaża; rana na boku zasklepiła się całkowicie i jaśniała teraz na bladoróżowo.  
  
Mulan podczas swoich treningów zawsze wpatrywała się w horyzont nad wodami. Każdego wieczoru spotykała się z Elsą, ale królowej zdawało się, że Mulan obecna jest tylko ciałem, nie duchem, że odpływa i staje się coraz bardziej obca i obca, zupełnie jak ta nieznajoma kobieta, którą znaleźli na plaży.  
  
— Teraz, kiedy skończyła się już  _noc polarna_ , będzie robiło się coraz jaśniej? — spytała kiedyś z głową na piersi Elsy.  
  
Elsa tylko wymruczała coś potwierdzająco, wciąż zmęczona, a Mulan już więcej się tej nocy nie odezwała.  
  
W myślach Elsy krążyły wszystkie inne słowa, które usłyszała od Mulan w ciągu tych miesięcy. „Masz skórę jak śnieg” i „Zawsze bardziej lubiłam ciepło od zimna”, i „Dzięki tobie zimno nie kojarzy mi się już z Hunami”. A potem Mulan zaczęła mówić „Chiny są przepiękne” i „Mój ojciec na pewno sądzi, że zginęłam na wojnie”. Ostatnimi czasy coraz częściej też milczała.  
  
Gdy zapytała Annę o możliwość wycieczki łodzią, Elsa wiedziała, że odejście Mulan jest kwestią czasu. Sama zaczęła wypytywać marynarzy o najdogodniejszy termin wypłynięcia, o powiązania z zamorskimi ludami i szlaki wędrowne. Skontaktowała się ze wszystkimi, którzy mogliby pomóc w eskorcie Mulan, i nawet nie okazała większego zdziwienia, gdy sama zainteresowana w pewnym momencie zaczęła wyrysowywać na mapie królowej trasy, które pamiętała z wojskowych notatek.  
  
Słońce wciąż jeszcze nie stawało w zenicie, ale każdego dnia było już jasno, a nie tak szarawo jak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Czasem tylko nad ranem Elsa budziła się z niespokojnych snów — w swojej komnacie, już od jakiegoś czasu w swojej — i wyglądała przez okno. Siadała na parapecie, owinięta w koc, i patrzyła na przejaśniające się niebo, ostre w swym blasku, niemal sterylne. Jednak sunące po nim chmury były bure, brudne; zdawały się jeszcze ciemniejsze niż kiedykolwiek i blokowały światło. Ląd cały pogrążał się w mroku — ranek panował jedynie gdzieś daleko na niebie i nie docierał jeszcze do ziemi.  
  
Ten dzień zaczął się tak jak inne poranki, a wszystkie one wydały się nagle Elsie jakimś echem nocy polarnej, widmową retrospekcją. Lecz trawa zaczynała się już zielenić, ptaki ćwierkać coraz radośniej. Nawet morze szumiało jakby weselej; zacumowana łódź kołysała się na nim powoli.  
  
—  _Hòu huì yǒu qī_ [2] — powiedziała Mulan, patrząc na Elsę i wciąż jeszcze stojąc na brzegu, ale nie dodała nic więcej, inaczej niż w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, gdy tłumaczyła każdy swój chiński zwrot.  
  
Elsa wiedziała, że Mulan za chwilę odwróci się, wejdzie na łódź i znów będzie tylko nieznajomą. Jeszcze tylko chwila. Jej czarne oczy za kilka sekund zwrócą się w stronę morza i dalekiego horyzontu.  
  
Ale w tej sekundzie Mulan wciąż jeszcze wpatrywała się w błękitne tęczówki Elsy.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Zrobiłam research, ale nie wiadomo dokładnie, kiedy (II–IV w. n.e.?) i gdzie działa się akcja „Mulan”, więc wspomniany jest po prostu język chiński. Elsa mówi po germańsku, choć mniej więcej w tamtych czasach na terenach Skandynawii mówiono językiem pragermańskim, tyle że ówcześni na pewno nie określali go jako _pra_. W tamtych czasach też Chińczycy zapewne nie uczyli się germańskiego, ale gdybym nie zignorowała tego faktu, rozjechałby mi się tekst.  
> 2\. _Hòu huì yǒu qī_ — chińskie „żegnaj” (współczesne).


End file.
